El amor es un regalo  TELL HIM
by Florentinakane
Summary: Alejandose del hospital, Candy se encuentra con alguien ke la hace pensar, merece salvar su amor? Song fic basado en la cancion Tell Him de Celine Dione


EL AMOR ES UN REGALO

La nieve ha parado. El camino es blanco. Su intención era ir a la estación, pero… sus pasos la llevaron por un camino diferente. De pronto se encuentra en una calle iluminada por miles de luces, —Estoy en Broadway— dice para sí misma, confundida, no sabe cómo es que ha llegado a ese lugar.

El dolor que el frio había entumecido, se derrite a la vista de esa iluminación, y siente algo cálido resbalando por la fría y paralizada mejilla. El viento helado que la acompañó desde que dejó el hospital, logro congelar todo en su interior. Pero… al llegar a este lugar, todo se empezó a derretir dentro de ella.

Las imágenes se amontonaron en su mente, la azotea, las muletas, su capa ondeando al viento, y esas escaleras, a las que no les veía fin. Su corazón se encogió de dolor al recordar unas lagrimas, no de ella, sino de él, derramadas en sus cabellos.

Terry, si por lo menos… en eso sus pensamientos son interrumpidos. —Candyyyyy, — escucha su nombre a lo lejos. Cree que es fruto de su imaginación, una broma del viento.

Se pone en movimiento, sigue caminando, pero escucha a alguien corriendo de tras de ella. Corriendo y pronunciando su nombre. Asustada y asombrada apresura el paso. No es la voz que hubiera deseado escuchar corriendo detrás de ella. Y en ese momento no quiere ver a nadie.

Nadie puede ser testigo de la desdicha que invade su corazón, y menos de sus sentimientos, Esos tendrán que ser acallados, desde ese momento y para siempre.

—Candy, me vas a hacer que me caiga en la nieve—, dice la desconocida al momento que la toma por el brazo y le da la vuelta.

¡Karen!- exclama asustada Candy. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que estabas en la fiesta?- Pregunta Candy tratando de sonar casual.

—Terminó hace tiempo, Candy, de hecho ya iba para mi casa, pero tuve que regresar al teatro a recoger algo… pero ¿No se supone que estarías con Terry? No viniste a eso? — Responde Karen, pero con una mirada inquisitiva sobre la rubia, y observa detenidamente el rostro de Candy, y puede observarlos rastros de lagrimas en su cara, congelados en sus mejillas, así como la mirada ausente.

—¿Que paso Candy? No espera, vamos a mi casa, ahí podremos hablar con tranquilidad.

—Karen, debo coger el tren de regreso a casa— Dice Candy tratando de evitar estar con ella más tiempo.

—Tonterías ¿A esta hora? Tomarás el siguiente, que es hasta la mañana. Vamos— le dice tomándola del brazo fuertemente para evitar que se escapara, y la acompaña al carruaje que esperaba por ella calle abajo.

Dentro del vehículo, decide morderse la lengua y no preguntar nada. Se imagina qué es lo que ha pasado. Y sin saber porque siente una tristeza enorme. Candy es una buena chica, se dice, algo paso y esto solo puede tratarse de Susana.

El coche se detiene y bajan frente a un edificio de apartamentos. Candy iba perdida en sus pensamientos, conoce a Karen vagamente, y siente confianza con ella, pero… de eso a confiarle sus penas, y más siendo tan grandes como el dejar al amor de su vida, no es tan fácil.

—Pasa— le indica Karen al momento en que abre la puerta del depto. —Estas helada, deja poner un poco de té, y traerte algo para que entres en calor— le dice al momento que la sienta en el sillón más cercano.

Candy escucha los ruidos provenientes de la cocina y en pocos minutos Karen está de vuelta con una bandeja en las manos. —Aquí está el té, pero primero dale un trago pequeño a este cognac— y le da una copa. — Yo no bebo, Karen— asustada le dice Candy a su recién amiga.

—Es solo para que entres en calor— le contestan apurando la mano cerca de la boca. Obedientemente Candy toma un sorbo de la fuerte bebida, y siente como va bajando por su cuerpo, llevando un calor intenso en su recorrido, esto termina derritiendo su organismo y al mismo tiempo los sentimientos y pensamientos que había logrado congelar en su caminata.

Candy empieza derramar lágrimas silenciosas, con la copa en las manos. Karen estaba de espaldas encendiendo una chimenea pequeña, pero de pronto el silencio fue roto con unos sollozos llenos de dolor.

Candy no pudo contenerse más, y sollozaba, queriendo en cada sollozo sacar todo lo que le venía pesando, cada recuerdo, cada letra intercambiada, cada caricia, y sobre todo quería sacar de sí misma el recuerdo de esos ojos que no pudo volver a ver.

Karen, lentamente se sentó a su lado, y le paso un brazo suavemente sobre sus hombros y la inclino hacia ella, ahí Candy, lloro todo eso que le carcomía el alma. El dolor, la confusión entre el deber y el amor, la tristeza, los recuerdos.

Cuando vio que el llanto paraba. Karen pregunto: —Es por Terry ¿Verdad? —

—Sí— le contesta Candy. —¿Tanto lo amas? — Vuelve a preguntar.

—¿Como lo sabes? — Se defiende la rubia. —Solo quién ama de esa manera puede sufrir así. Puedo preguntar ¿Qué ha pasado? — Le cuestiona la actriz.

—Es solo el dolor de la despedida— le dice Candy—¿Sabes? Es que tengo que regresar a casa y me duele pero así son las cosas— dice tratando de responder sin dejar nada mas en claro.

—No es verdad, Candy y no me mientas, recuerda que la actriz aquí soy yo, no tu—le dice Karen con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, que logro aligerar el ambiente.

I`m sacred

So afraid to show I care

Will he think me weak

If I treamble when I speak

Oooh, what if…

There´s another one he´s thinking of

Maybe he`s in love

I´d feel lique a fool

Life can be so cruel

I don´t know whtat to do

Estoy asustada

Miedosa de mostrar que me importa

Que piense que soy débil

Ohh y si…

Hay alguien mas en quién piense

Tal vez está enamorado

Me siento como una tonta

La vida puede ser tan cruel

No sé qué hacer

Indecisa Candy empieza a decir:

—Estoy asustada, miedosa de mostrar cuanto me importa, tal vez piense que fui débil, tal vez si… Pero Karen, ¿Y si él siente algo por ella? ¿Qué tal si él la quiere? Me siento como una tonta, ahh la vida puede ser muy cruel, No sé qué hacer. —

Karen la mira fijamente, y dice mas para sí misma. —Ya lo sabes, estas enterada del accidente de Susana— Mas afirmando que preguntando, y Candy solo le responde con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Candy ¿Y te das cuenta lo devastado que esta él? Yo llegué apenas unos días atrás, pero… te garantizo que él está perdido, no porque la ame, sino porque se siente responsable de ella, y porque te ama tanto. No, no me ha dicho el nada— añade la castaña a una mirada cargada de preguntas que le dirige la rubia —Pero se le nota terriblemente—.

I´ve been there

With my heart out in my hand

But what you must understand

You can´t let the chance

To love him pass you by

He estado ahí

Con el corazón en la mano

Pero, debes entender

Que no debes dejarla oportunidad

De que tu amor por él se vaya

—¡Candy, no puedes dejar ir la oportunidad de amarlo! ¡Sabes lo importante que sería en estos momentos para él saber que lo amas, y que estas ahí, apoyándolo, no dejándolo enfrentar esto solo! — Con desesperación trata Karen de qué Candy entienda.

Touch him…

With the gentleness you feel inside

You love can´t be denied

The truth will set you free

You´ll have what´s meant to be

All in time you´ll see

Tòcalo

Con toda la delicadeza ke sientas

Su amor no pueden negarlo

La verdad te hara libre

Tu lo entiendes

Con el tiempo lo verás

—Tócalo, con toda la delicadeza que tengas dentro, no puedes negar el amor, la

verdad los ayudara a enfrentar lo que venga. — Susurra con sentimiento a la rubia.

I love him…

Of that much I can be sure

I don´t think I could endure

If I let him walk away

When I have so much to say

Lo amo

Puedes estar segura

No sé si pueda soportar

Si lo dejo ir

Cuando tengo mucho que decir

—Karen— llama Candy con un sollozo que proviene muy dentro de ella. —Lo amo, lo amo con toda mi alma, no creo que lo pudiera olvidar tan fácilmente. Me parte el alma haberlo dejado sin haberle dicho nada de todo lo que tengo que decirle— termina ya no logrando controlar los sollozos.

—¡No lo dejes! — Grita Karen —Susana puede ser egoísta y chantajearlo como hasta ahora… solo si tu lo permites, ¡Muestren un frente común! —

Love is light that surely glows

In the hearts of those who know

It´s steadly flame that grows

Feed the fire with all the passion you can show

El amor es una luz que brilla

En los corazones de quienes lo conocen

Es una llama de crece

Alimenta el fuego con la pasión que puedas mostrar

—Su amor es tan grande que brilla en sus rostros, hoy que llegaste al teatro, se notaba una luz tan especial, eso mismo se ve en él. Y si te vas… lo sumirás en una oscuridad, no solo porque se quede con esa… sino porque no estarás ahí tú alimentando su amor. ¿También quieres sumirte en ese pozo oscuro de la soledad y la amargura? A la misma que, y sin intención de defenderla, también arrastrarás a Susana, porque... Terry no la ama, le tiene lastima, agradecimiento… ¿Eso merece Terry en pago por haberte amado con todo su corazón? — Karen se levanta del sofá, dejando a Candy sumida en sus reflexiones después de haberle hablado de una manera nada delicada, pero… dejaría de ser Karen Klaise si le decía las cosas de manera dulce y suave.

Candy se pierde en el crepitar de la leña en la chimenea, ella se puso en el lugar de Susana en la azotea, y ahora mismo también estaba tratando de verse ella misma en ese lugar. ¿Querría a alguien a su lado por lastima? ¿Y Terry? Sus sueños, su vida ¿Ella sería capaz de cargar con ese sentimiento de culpa por haberlo abandonado? Cierto es que ella, hizo lo que creyó correcto en ese momento, pero ahora, ¿Es realmente la mejor decisión? Se pregunta.

Lentamente, se pone de pie y va a la ventana. La débil luz del sol, empieza a verse por el oriente, un nuevo mañana ha llegado, y eso la reconforta. Siente su corazón algo ligero, las decisiones han sido tomadas.

—Karen— llama buscando a su ahora amiga,— ¡Karen! —

—Aquí Candy—, responde la actriz desde la habitación.

Tonight love will asume its place

This memory cannot erase

Blid faith will lead love where it has to go

Esta noche el amor toma su lugar

Los recuerdos no se pueden borrar

La fé ciega ayudara al amor a ir a donde deba ir

—He tomado una decisión, si el necesita de mi, ahí estaré. No sé que pasará, pero por lo menos, el amor tomara su lugar, lo que paso no se podrá borrar, pero con mi fe y mi amor, iremos a donde tengamos que ir. — Dice Candy con una resolución que se trasmite con sus palabras. — No niego que estoy nerviosa, no sé qué dirá Terry, no sé qué decirle…—

Tell him

Tell him that the sun and moon

Rice in his eyes

Reach out to him

And whisper

Tender words so soft and sweet

Hold him close to feel his heart beat

Love will be the gift you give yourself

Never let him go

Dile

Dile, que el sol y la luna

Salen en sus ojos cuando te mira

Susúrrale palabras de apoyo y de amor

Abrázalo fuerte, cerca de su corazón

El amarlo es un regalo que te mereces

No lo dejes ir

—Dile, que el sol y la luna salen en sus ojos cuando te mira, susúrrale palabras de apoyo y de amor y abrázalo fuerte, cerca de dónde late su corazón. El amarlo es un regalo que te mereces, no lo dejes ir— Con estas palabras Karen, la altiva actriz, despide a su amiga, si Candy ahora es su amiga, en la puerta.

Candy, sale a la calle, una nueva actitud frente a la vida la llena. Sabe que lo que viene no será fácil, pero el amor que siente por ese rebelde que le robo el corazón ya hace tiempo, le da la fuerza para enfrentar lo que sea, y luchar por ese regalo que es el amor que ambos se tienen.

PHOENIX Agosto 2011


End file.
